The present invention relates to tool containers and, more specifically, to containers which include inserts to retain the tools within the container.
Tool users, whether casual or professional, desire to maintain their tools in some type of organized fashion. Tool organization enables a user to readily find the tool, use it, and return it to its place. Thus, several types of tool containers have been provided to serve such a function.
While the tool containers work satisfactorily for their designed purpose, these containers have their drawbacks. One such drawback is some containers are not rugged enough to withstand the day-to-day punishment which a professional user subjects his tools to. Also, the containers may be large, awkward and difficult to be handled by the user. Further, the containers may not provide an aesthetic appearance.
The present invention provides the art with a tool container which overcomes the above shortcomings. The present invention provides the art with a tool case which is durable and easily manipulated by the user. The tool case is rugged enough to withstand the daily use of a professional user, while providing a pleasing aesthetic appearance.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a tool container comprises a pair of housing members pivotally coupled with one another. The pair of housing members open and close with respect to one another. At least one member defines a cavity to receive tools in the cavity. The cavity is defined by a base and a peripheral wall extending from the base. An insert for retaining tools is permanently secured in the housing. The insert has a surface mechanism to secure with the housing member base or wall. Also, a mechanism is present to lock the pair of housing members together in a closed position. The surface mechanism to retain the insert within the housing may be comprised of a plurality of alternating dove-tail recesses and tenons on the insert and the walls. The tenons are received by opposing recesses. The tenons have a front face which is angled with respect to vertical at about one (1xc2x0) degree. Also, the recesses have a surface angled corresponding to the front face of the tenon for locking the insert within the cavity. Alternatively, the housing base may have a roughed surface. Likewise, the insert would also have a roughed surface wherein the rough surfaces are ultrasonically welded together. The locking mechanism includes an arcuate rail member on each of the housing members and a latch with a channel to receive the rail members. The latch moves on the rail from a locked to an unlocked position. The rail members, as well as the channel for receiving the rail are both arcuate in a longitudinal as well as lateral direction. Further, the latch includes a first and second set of indicia which indicate a locked and unlocked position as well as directional movements. The latch member includes first and second members; the first member provides rigidity and includes a portion which projects through the second member. The first and second indicia have contrasting colors with respect to one another.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a latch is provided to retain the housing pairs in locked and unlocked positions. The latch includes a channel defined by an arcuate base surface, a pair of side walls extending from the base, and a pair of flanges extending from the side walls toward one another. The base surface is arcuate along both the longitudinal and lateral axes. One of the flanges includes a cut-out to enhance coupling with the housing pair. The latch includes two sets of indicia, one to indicate a locked and unlocked position, while the other indicates directional movement. The latch is comprised of a first and second member, the first member providing rigidity. A portion of the first member extends through the second member to provide an indicia member. Also, the indicia member is substantially flush with the second member.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a retaining insert is provided to retain tools within the container. The insert includes a body member with a plurality of V-shaped tool receiving cradles. A mechanism to retain the tools within the cradle is coupled with the body adjacent the tool receiving cradles. The mechanism and V-shaped cradles self-orientate the tool bits in the cradle. The mechanism includes fingers which extend from the insert. The fingers, if necessary, rotate the tool bit to seat the tool bit with an apex of the tool bit in the apex of the V-shaped tool receiving channel. The V-shaped cradle has an aperture dividing the cradle into two spaced V-shaped cradle portions. The two fingers are positioned adjacent the aperture to enable flexing of the fingers which, in turn, enable the fingers to spread apart to receive a tool bit in the V-shaped cradle. Also, a wall member is positioned at an end of the insert adjacent the tool receiving V-shaped cradles. The inserts include a tenon and a recess to couple the insert with a container to position the insert in a plurality of positions within the container. The inserts may include eight or five V-shaped tool receiving cradles.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, a tool container comprises a housing member defining a cavity to receive tools. The cavity is defined by a base and a wall extending from the base. A plurality of inserts to retain tools are capable of being multi-positioned in the housing member. The inserts, after determining a position in the housing, are permanently secured in the cavity. The inserts include a surface to secure the housing member with a base or wall. The surface may include alternating tenons and grooves for mating with corresponding wall tenons and grooves. Likewise, the walls may include either a cut-out or projection member where the inserts include an opposing mating projection member or cut-out to enable multi-positions for the inserts within the housing.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the invention, a method of making a tool container comprises providing a housing member having a cavity defined by a base and a wall extending from the base. Also provided is at least one tool receiving insert having a plurality of tool receiving members. The wall or base and the at least one tool receiving insert have a mating mechanism. The insert may be positioned in one of a plurality of positions within the cavity. At the positioning points, the mating mechanisms mate with one another. The insert is secured into the cavity. A plurality of inserts may be provided and positioned and secured within the cavity. Also, a second housing member may be hingedly secured to the first housing member to provide a second cavity wherein additional inserts may be positioned and secured to the second housing member.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the invention, a method of securing a tool bit in a tool retaining insert comprises providing a tool retaining insert having at least one V-shaped tool receiving cradle. Two fingers extend from the insert adjacent the V-shaped receiving cradle. A tool with a polygonal cross-section is provided. The tool is positioned on the fingers. A force is applied onto the tool to spread the fingers apart so that the tool enters into the fingers. Upon forcing the tool past the fingers into the V-shaped cradle, as the tool passes the fingers, if necessary, the tool is rotated such that an apex of the tool seats in the apex of the V-shaped cradle self-orientating the tool in the cradle. If rotation of the tool is not necessary, the apex of the tool will seat directly within the apex of the V-shaped cradle.